DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) The Cell Imaging Core is a new core facility that represents the expanded capacity and increase demand of the DDRCC in cell imaging. Cell imaging was initially offered as part of the Molecular and Cellular Biology Core (1992-1997) when Dr. Stanley Falkow joined the DDRCC in 1992. At the time of Dr. Falkow?s entry into the DDC, only standard transmission electron microscopy was offered. The DDRCC has since made available cryo-electron microscopy, immunoelectron microscopy, confocal microscopy, and video microscopy. As outlined in the following summary, equipment acquisition to support these services has been greatly expanded. The new Cell Imaging Core was established because of the substantial increase in cell imaging resources, the expansion of service options, and the newly acquired technical expertise by the staff.